


Aftershock

by WingsofAshes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofAshes/pseuds/WingsofAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*warning: contains spoilers. If you haven't seen the whole first season don't read*</p><p>Keith was just separated from the Castle of Lions and the other lions by the Galra empire whom sabotaged their escape. Luckily, Shiro and Keith ended up in the same place. Unfortunately, they landed on a hostile planet full of things wishing to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story on here so helpful criticism is awesome. But if you're just being an ass hole then you will be ignored. Thanks! Also, the chapters will be shorter than most stories on here, so sorry about that ^^"

Disoriented. Scared. Confused. That was how Keith felt when he crash landed onto an unknown planet through a wormhole, trying to escape from the Galra empire with Allura, Coran, and the other Paladins. Dizziness overtook Keith as he looked around his lion. Nothing was seriously damaged, except for maybe Keith who had blood running down his head and his arm twisted painfully behind his back. A groan left the Red Paladin's mouth as he shifted, trying to stand up despite how much he hurt and how dizzy he was. After a moment, he was finally on his feet, swaying slightly as he moved to exit the Red Lion. 

The young Paladin exited the Lion, squinting as a bright, harsh light stung his eyes. A couple seconds later, his eyes adjusted to the light. What laid before him, was a forest with no end in sight. Keith cursed and climbed down, looking around in hopes he would find another Paladin. He roamed a little ways from his Lion, not wanting to get lost on the unknown planet. 

"Keith!" Keith heard Shiro shout from his left. Keith spun around to see the Black Paladin coming toward him, relief evident in his eyes. 

"Shiro." Keith breathed and walked to him as well. "Thank god. Have you found any of the others?" He asked and looked around, wishing the answer was yes and that Lance was just trying to scare him, Pidge was busy working on communication and Hunk was finding food.

Shiro shook his head and Keith's stomach dropped. "No. I think we're alone." 

"Damn..." Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Damnit! What even happened? Did Zarkon hack into the wormhole or something? Is hacking into a wormhole even possible?"  _I bet Pidge would know that..._ He thought to himself sadly. 

"I don't know, but for now we need to figure out where we are and if there are life forms here." Shiro said to Keith, grabbing his upper arm. Keith yelped in pain, seeing as that was the arm that was twisted behind his back in an unnatural way. Shiro flinched and automatically let go. "Im so sorry. He said quickly.

"I- Its okay..." Keith gritted his teeth and cradled his arm gently. Shiro gently took the injured arm and looked it over, trying not to hurt the other any more.

"It's broke ." Shiro sighed and looked around. "I might hace something in my lion that will be able to set it or at least wrap it until we can get you medical help." He added before grabbing Keith's good arm and pulling him toward the Black Lion which shockingly was close to the Red Lion. 

"And if there are any aliens here, let's hope they aren't hostile." Keith said, going back to their conversation before Shiro accidentally grabbed his broken arm as they arrived at Shiro's lion. Shiro nodded in agreement as his Lion opened for the two to enter. Just as Shiro began to go inside, Keith heard noise in the underbrush. "Shiro." He hissed quietly, causing the other to freeze. "Something's here-" he was cut off by a bullet tearing through his leg. 

A cry of pain escaped Keith's lips as he crumpled to the ground. "Keith!" Shiro yelled, panic and concern filling his voice. A sudden barrage of bullets came from all around them. Shiro put his shield up and grabbed Keith, dragging the injured Paladin into the Black Lion. 

"Now we know the locals are hostile." Keith sucked in a sharp breath as his leg throbbed in pain. 

"That's for sure." Shiro grumbled and took a look at the wound in the Red Paladin's leg. "You won't be able to walk for a while." He informed Keith, whom scoffed at the other. 

"No, really?" Sarcasm laced Keith's words. Shiro rolled his eyes and rummaged around for cloth of some sort. When he found a t- shirt, he wrapped up Keith's leg. "So what now...?" Keith asked once Shiro finished. To be honest, Keith was in immense pain. He just didn't want to cry in front of the person he admired the most. 

"Now? We wait them out." Shiro sighed and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Hours later Shiro left the Lion cautiously, hoping that the natives had left. Meanwhile, Keith sat on the pilot's chair where Shiro helped him to earlier, nervously waiting and hoping that Shiro would come back. Relief filled Keith as the Black Paladin returned, giving the all clear. "They're gone as far as I can tell." Shiro said and stretched. "So we need to figure out where we are, where the others are, and what to do next."

"This is the point where we would ask Pidge if she could do it or not." Keith sighed and looked down. Shiro looked down at his depressed companion, not knowing what to do. 

After a moment, Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Hey. It'll be okay. I'm sure they're all fine. If anything, Pidge has already found all of us and is working on trying to reach us. You know her, she'll be able to do it."

Keith lifted his head and looked at Shiro, his eyes in believing, but a fake smile on his face. "Yeah." He stated. Shiro knew Keith's fake smiles versus his real ones. He sighed. 

"We will get through this, Keith." He reassured the younger Paladin, hating to see the other that way. 

"I'll believe it when it happens..." Keith said softly.

"It will happen. I'm going to look around for food. You stay here and rest, you're injured." Shiro stated and walked back out of the Black Lion, leaving Keith alone once again. 

 

Shiro sighed as his foot landed on the ground outside of his Lion. He was worried about Keith. How couldn't he be when the other somehow charmed Shiro to the point where he could barely contain his feelings around Keith? The Black Paladin ran his hands through his hair frustratedly before setting out to do what he said he was going to do. Find food. 

About an hour later, Shiro came back to Keith. Which was good because the Red Paladin was going stir crazy. "Hey." Shiro greeted the other as he returned with his arms full of fruit and weird looking food. 

"How do you know if those are safe or not?" Keith asked, his eyebrows furrowing feeling in concern. 

"I watched some of the natives eating them just as i was about to give up." He replied, shrugging as he handed what looked like a pear to Keith. "Eat up." 

Keith sighed. At least it was better than space goo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you guys like it or have any ideas for this story. Also, if you don't like Sheith, then why are you reading this? Just so you can leave rude comments? If anyone is reading this and they just want to leave hate comments, know that you will be ignored and I will not stop updating. Thank you!!


End file.
